The present invention relates to an apparatus for aerating water with fine bubbles, and includes aerating elements that are supplied by one or more preferably rigid feed lines with compressed air; the aeration elements have disk or plate-like and/or tube-like elastomeric bodies that are finely pored or have fine slits.
Such apparatus, which are generally secured to the base of the reservoir or tank that is to be aerated, are subjected not only to wear, but also to becoming contaminated or otherwise having their ability to function adversely affected. Accordingly, the reservoir must be emptied in order to provide access to the apparatus. It is to be understood that the measures required to accomplish this take a lot of time and put the apparatus out of operation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to eliminate these drawbacks. In addition, handling of the apparatus should accordingly be significantly simplified, and should be possible without having to empty the reservoir or tank.